


From Paris, With Love

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Art, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry and Draco in Paris, Harry first time in Paris, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, sassy is not an artist, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Harry's a bit confused when he sees the Eiffel Tower. Draco is simply arse over tits in love. And all they actually wanted to do was wish Elise a happy birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	From Paris, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/gifts).



> Darling [](http://lettersbyelise.tumblr.com/)[lettersbyelise](http://lettersbyelise.tumblr.com) I simply couldn't let today pass without putting together a little something for you. It's very silly, but I hope it makes you smile. ♥  
> So many thanks to Tami for once again taking my silly art and making it presentable. And for all the help with perspective and colouring. Also thanks for your help with the wording and your all around support. ♥


End file.
